Minako's Light
by Usaaya
Summary: When Minako finally has found love. It gets taken away can anything bring the light back into her eyes after the death of the one she loves?


**AN: I don't own Seeraa Muun or any of the character's however! I do own the two characters Tsuyoshi, Kazuyuki and Of course Aoura! Two other people own Reni aka blue haired child and Kenma, please don't steal the characters and steal the credit from them...thank you..and no flames plz. ;; I also do not own the song in my daughters eyes. It was created by it's rightful owners. So have fun reading .; **

Soft tears slowly came down Minako's cheeks as she fell to her knees and placed the love of her life into her arms. Her lovely blue eyes were glazed over with sadness and pain as she looked to the man who was in her arms, not able to believing that he was dead, she cried and kept hold him to her...Usagi walked over to Minako in her Senshi form and placed a hand on her friends shoulder shaking her head as though saying sorry and there was nothing we could do to save him. Minako cried more and then held her stomach, she was expecting a baby and wanted her husband her knight..to be there for her when she did. The other Senshi just stood back there and just watched slowly as they shook there heads a bit and their knights helped them; for they had all lost a friend...  
"Minako...come on, everything will be all right.." Rei said as she walked over to Minako in her Senshi form and knelt down to look at her friend and then hugged her. She was soon followed by Makoto and Jupiter Knight.  
"I loved him, more then anything in the world! I can't raise our kid alone...to see his face in it's eyes every times this child looks at him." Minako said as she wouldn't let go of the corpse and cried more. This wasn't the first love that Minako had lost actually but the first love that really touched her heart so much that she was about to give up on love.  
"Mina-chan..." Makoto said and threw her arms around her best friend and hugged her tightly. "We will all miss him, but you the most; he was a grand friend and the best person that you really ever dated." Makoto said joking slightly trying to cheer you her friend.  
"Plus you have a daughter that is going to be born soon, that proves your ever lasting love for him.." Ami said smiling weakly as she too was having a hard time getting over it. Mamoru was just staring in shock he wasn't sure what to do or say; Tsuyoshi was like a brother to him.  
"Come on Minako...lets go..." Usagi and Rei said as they tried to get her to let go of the body of Tsuyoshi and when she did so she cried harder then she did before. The tears wouldn't stop coming from her eyes as she sobbed and cried. Makoto tried to cheer her up as while as others, some of the outer senshi tried to calm her down and cheer her up too.  
Two days passed and Minako was still mopey even though she had went into labor and had given birth to her child which made her even more mopy as she said she was seeing him through her eyes. The other senshi hoped into Minako's hospital room as she was just crying more.  
"The nurse said that you were having a depression because of the fact that you have went through so much and it wouldn't be smart for you to see your baby." Ami said sighing slightly, she knew that Minako wouldn't take that well at all. "However she is a healthy 7 pounds and 8 oz."  
"I want to see my baby..." Minako said and cried slightly, she didn't care how upset she was right now, maybe her daughter was sent from the Gods to save her, maybe the Gods knew this was going to happen to her and it was supposed to help her through this time. Only the God's knew this answer though.  
"Come on Mina-chan! If you calm down enough I'm sure they'll let you see your daughter, and if they don't I'll go beat them up would you like that?" Makoto said smirking slightly and then sighing. The nurse soon came in and then handed a little baby warped in a pink blanket to Minako smiling. The Baby girl was sleeping and seemed to be perfectly healthy, like Ami had said.  
Minako took the baby and then held her smiling weakly and crying at the same time, the nurse just walked on out and the other senshi just sat down. Everyone was there but Usagi who was taking care of four 2 year olds herself. Usagi and Mamoru soon walked into the room, Usagi of course wasn't in her queen attire or Mamoru in his King attire either. Minako kept looking at her baby and smiled more, the tears of both happiness and sadness. "She is beautiful."  
"Aww she looks just like you Minako!" Usagi said with the kids coming in and following her around. Two girls were in a fight one with blue tear drop shaped hair style and the other looking just like her only with pink hair. The blue haired girl seemed to have blue eyes and then pink haired girl was of course Chibiusa.  
"Congratulations Minako. I am happy for you." Mamoru said as he shook his head to the two little girl and Usagi picked up the blue haired child and Mamoru picked up the pink haired child. "Come now you two, stop fighting this isn't the place."  
"But! She said that Cotton Candy is better then Lollipops!" The little girl screamed whining at the same time and glaring at her twin sister. "So Reni is meany!"  
"Now now, calm down you two...nows not the time to argue about it. They are the same in taste and sweetness and are both equal, how about that? Ha! And I am mom! So what I say goes!" Usagi said smirking, she loved being in charge of little kids it was so fun because they couldn't argue back much.  
Minako just kept looking at her daughter and the smile never left her lips, the little girl woke up and became fussy as she kicked around a bit starting to cry. "Calm down, it's ok Mama is here.." Minako said as she rocked the child in her arms; calming her down almost instantly.  
"Whatcha going to name her?" Rei asked smiling as she thought maybe this child would cheer up Minkao and it would be for the better.  
"I am going to name her Aoura, because just like the dawn is the light of the day, she is the light of my day.." Minako said and smiled as she rocked the now awaken child who was now named.  
"But isn't Aoura an American name Minako?" Ami said blinking slightly; the other senshi gave her a sharp look as though telling Ami to drop it and with those looks she was getting she did. "But it is a wonderful name for a little girl like her." Ami said covering her tracks quickly._  
In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero...  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see she was sent to  
rescue me, I see who I want to be in my daughters  
eyes._  
Minako had just gotten out of the hospital and her and her daughter went home, she smiled a bit and then placed her baby in the bassinet that was made by the other senshi for a suprise. She then couldn't place her baby down and picked it back up. She held the child to her once more and smiled. "You are an angel sent from the Gods Aoura, my little angel."  
"Oh Minako!" Usagi yelled as she ran to the room Minako was in.  
"What?" Minako blinked a few times; but she noticed the smirk on Usagi's face and Minako got this oh no look.  
"I was thinking...your daughter is a princess, and we always said we wanted to be sister in-laws right?" Usagi started.  
"What are you up to Usa-chan?" Minako continued to give her this confused look that was of please tell me you aren't thinking what I think you are thinking.  
"You see, sense Aoura is a Princess and Kazuyuki is a prince..." Usagi started off again.  
"Are you trying to say that they should be promised to each other?" Minako finished for Usagi knowing if she didn't that it would go on and on for a long time. Usagi nodded her head sharply and then Minako looked down smiling. "Maybe Usagi...Maybe."  
"So it's a yes?" Usagi said smiling happily.  
"Don't you know what a maybe is you Odango-da?" Rei said as she came into the room and shook her head slightly.  
A black light soon formed into the room and a man appeared and smirked a bit as he rushed over to grab Aoura from Minako's arms, the same man who killed her beloved Tsuyohsi! Minako's eyes shown with fear as she garbed her baby tighter, but Aoura rolled her head and looked to the guy and smiled brightly and made a girgling sound from her thoart.  
"Wow, what is up with that?" Usagi and Rei said as they noticed that Aoura was casting off an orange glow that seemed to appear around the guy and his eyes started to glow gold.  
"I think she thinks he's good." Ami said appearing out of the blew.  
"Then that means she is like Usagi, she thinks everyone has a good heart.." Mamoru said as he walked up behind Usagi and smiled. _  
In my daughter's eyes,  
everyone is equal darkness turns to light  
and the world is at peace, this miracle that  
God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe in my daughter's eyes._

As soon as the glow disappeared the man blinked his eyes and then walked off confused as to why he was there or what had happened. Aoura just let out a baby cooing sound and the girls squealed in delight. About midnight the girls left and Aoura smiled brightly at Minako and hugged her tightly as she rocked the baby once more.   
Aoura warped her little hand around the finger of Minako, and that made Minako smiled more; Aoura cooed once more as she looked to her Mother and then slowly became sleepy and then began to drift off to sleep as Minako placed her into the bassinet and smiled brightly, Minako wasn't thinking about sleeping at all, she was more happy she had this little girl who showed the love the true love of her and Tsuyoshi and she placed a blanket around her body and rocked back and forth in a rocking chair.  
"Hey Minako..." Kenma said as he came into the room and noticed Minako was looking at her baby still and smiling as she had a hold of Aoura's hand.  
"Yeah?" Minako said blinking slightly confused that Kenma was there and not with Makoto, then it hit her that Makoto had gotten into a huge fight with him and they had split up, so this wasn't really all that much of a shock to her.  
"I was wondering if you needed any help with anything?" Kenma said as he walked more into the room and then looked to the sleeping Aoura and a smile came to his lips also. "She looks just like you, have you noticed that?"  
"Mmm-hmm" Minako said and smiled as she placed a kiss on Aoura's forehead, she was shocked that Aoura hadn't woke up at all or anything so far at all. "Yeah I noticed that she looks like me, not all that much but a bit." Minako said smiling softly and then looking to him. "I don't really need anything though, thank you.."  
Kenma nodded his head. "Well, then I'll be taking my leave. If you need anything at all just remember, I am here for you.." He nodded again and then slowly began to walk off.  
Minako blinked a few times confused what was going on, she then looked to Aoura and smiled more, Minako placed her hand on her baby's hand and then closed her eyes slowly, maybe there was still hope, maybe life would still be good. She wanted to give up, but then again she couldn't not now when she had this small child there she needed to protect; as she too started to fall asleep.__

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger, oh it puts a  
smile in my heart. Everything becomes a  
little clearer, I realize what life is all about.  
It's hanging on when your heart has enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up.  
I've seen the light it's in my daughter's eyes  
.  
The next day; Usagi and Mamoru came over and Usagi seemed worried because of the fact that Minako seemed teary but then again happy, when they got over there Minako smiled and told Usagi that she agreed to having Aoura and Kazuyuki's marriage set up, even though she was against most of that stuff through and through she thought it would be a good Idea, Aoura and Kazuyuki would be a good couple and the kingdoms of Venus and the Moon/Earth would be joined as one and that would bring more peace.  
"You really mean it Mina-chan?" Usagi said joyfully and Mamoru was trying to hush her down, they had left the kids of theirs home all but Kazuyuki who wouldn't let go of Usagi's leg to stay with Rei who was watching Usagi and Mamoru's children.  
"What's that mean?" Kazuyuki asked and then blinked as he walked over to the baby bassinet and then smiled. "She's cute."  
"She's your future wife." Mamoru said chuckling a bit and then waited to hear his son's remark at that.  
"Eww! I can't marry her! She has cooties!" Kazuyuki said giving a funny look. Minako, Mamoru and Usagi started to laugh at that. "Plus! She is a baby! I'm older! Much older!" Kazuyuki said wondering why his parents were giving him this look that said if you only knew if you only knew.  
"Well, then, I guess you have no say in it though kiddo! We already made it official. You two are going to be married when you two get older and there is nothing you can do about it." Minako said smirking and kidding around a bit. Kazuyuki stepped on her toe and then glared at Minako.  
"I'll marry who I want!" Kazuyuki said and then stormed off, but he first looked at Aoura once more and smiled a bit and then acted like he never did so and stormed off again.  
"He took that well..." Usagi said and Mamoru and Minako gave her this look that said yeah right he took it so well he might as well just go off and marry her now. Usagi didn't get the looks meanings and blinked. "What? What did I say?"  
"Nothing dear.." Mamoru said and slipped his arms around her and kissed her quickly. "We should get going. Plus I am sure you want time with Aoura alone." Mamoru went to Kazuyuki and then shook his head slightly as they left. _  
In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
and though she'll grow up and someday leave  
And maybe raise a family when I'm gone.  
I hope you see, how happy she made me.  
For I'll be there. In my daughter's eyes..._

At least now everything was turning out just right, Minako thought at bit, maybe not for her but for her daughter. She was slowly regretting the fact of even saying that Aoura should be promised but then again she saw no crime in it. She smiled and placed her daughter up from the bassinet and held her in her arms as she slowly began to fed the cranky Aoura, After that Minako smiled and looked up at the sky and then spoke slightly. "I miss you, I hope she could have seen you sometime...but I know you are in a better place...I love you forever though Tsuyoshi. Come back to me...please." She muttered under her breath and rocked Aoura in her arms the baby fully falling asleep but before that she got fussy and Minako burped her baby and then started to rock her again and Aoura fell asleep and Minako did the same wishing that everything would work out fully for both her and her daughter..****

AN: This is my first Song fic, I hope you like it. I was sick of Minako being so alone and so I put a twist in the story line, please no flaming for this. But do comment, I hope you liked it .  
Usaaya


End file.
